


Gone

by orphan_account



Series: Gundham's Retribution [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Break Up, Bullying, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Orphanage, Parent Death, Self-Harm, Suicide, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gundham loses so much, and gains more friends and a closer bond to his lover. But what will fate throw towards the breeder, and how will he cope when death and sadness follows him?





	1. The Start Of A New Life

Gundham trudged towards the apartment complex he was housed in. His mother was sure to be awaiting his arrival. How would he make money now, though..? After all, his greatest pays were from being used in sexual acts. Now he had to change from doing such things. But a nagging feeling of uneasiness set in him as he entered the complex.

Once to his door, the unease had amplified greatly. He turned the knob, and as the door opened, no one was in the main room. He looked, and saw his mother's door shut. Was she asleep? He figured it'd be best to take a look inside, see if everything was alright. Gundham froze as he opened the door. Her bed was a wreck. And the bathroom had been left open. He walked to the door of the bathroom. The sight that greeted him would forever be etched into his mind.

There was the bathtub, filed up nicely.

The counter was messy.

The hair dryer...was in the tub. Next to his mother.

She wasn't moving. The room had no life.

Gundham Tanaka was staring at the dead corpse of his poor angel of a mother.

Words didn't leave, he fell backwards and scooted backwards along the floor before shattering into tears. The sweet woman who waved goodbye, now lay dead. Her work uniform still on. She didn't care about wet clothes today. She wanted death. He scanned the room for any sign or semblance of note, capturing her final thoughts and words.

He couldn't find it. He slowly rose, sobbing. And exited the bedroom, searching for a phone to alert the emergency services. Next to the phone lay a piece of paper. His mom's handwriting was on it. She wrote, 'I am sorry Gundham. For being so useless. I can't forgive myself for letting you become a prostitute for my sake. After your father left, I couldn't raise you all that well. Now you're selling your body for me to pay bills. I can't bear it. When you see me. I'll be gone. Call 911. Please.'.

Gundham stuffed the note in his pocket. He didn't want the police to see what was written. He grabbed the receiver and dialed the emergency line. As soon as he got an operator, he pleaded for assistance. His grandeur dead. When they finally arrived, he was asked so many questions. He barely knew anything about it. Turns out they found a second note. Where she grieved her son's sadness and husband leaving. Nothing about what Gundham did for money.

They had an officer take him to a place named "Maple Grove House For Abandoned Teens". The location doubled as an orphanage on the first floor. The second floor was the housing for teenagers. Since they were rarely adopted. Fostering kids was also very uncommon. It took an hour to get there. The officer said it's an hour and a half commute to Hope's Peak. By metro, that is.

Gundham hadn't said much since the discovery. He entered the building with the officer. Several kids were crowded around three familiar faces. He couldn't quite grasp the names yet. The processing took a few minutes. He entered the main room, where then three teens sat with some children. One teen read a book aloud, while the other two kept the kids interested, providing side character voices and sounds of surprise and sweetness.

The reader was a narrow girl with glasses. Two long braids down her back, and a weak pair of eyes. But her voice was filled with drama as she read. He knew that face and voice. The name slipped past him.

The second was a male, he had a lot of muscle for a high school student. Long greenish hair, and glasses as well. A little container for carrying insects. His voice was a bit different, as he spoke, he messed up grammar a lot. It was odd.

Lastly there was the second girl. Her hair in twin drapes. Not ponytails, since they were tied at the base, not the sides. Her eyes were soft yet mysterious. She looked uninterested in the kids, but they seemed to love her.

There he stood, embarrassingly. Unable to figure out the point of this. The big guy looked over and said to the mysterious eyes girl, "We have new guy."

They wrapped up storytime, and sent the kids to go play. The three went upstairs, and he followed them. Assuming he was supposed to. They sat in chairs in a small area for relaxing away from all the kids. They looked at him, not judged, but gently.

"You must be the new guy. Gundham Tanaka, correct?" The twin braid girl asked.

"That's me." He sighed, taking the fourth seat in the set of armchairs. There was a single loveseat near the window.

"Well, I'm Touko Fukawa. Nice to meet you." She seemed to be polite, but she may just be happy.

"I'm Gonta Gokuhara. I hope we be friends." The big guy smiled warmly. This guy was a sweetheart in all senses.

"And I am Maki Harukawa. Pleased to meet you." Mystery-eyes said, almost too blankly.

"Nice to meet you all, too." He quickly followed it with, "Where's my room?"

"Well, There empty room beside Gonta's. You can take the one. It's the door next to the blue door." Gonta said cheerfully. Gundham could only muster a nod.

"What made you come here?" Maki asked, her eyes intense.

"My mom....she...um...killed herself." Gundham could hardly spit the words out.

"Oh...sorry if that was rude." Maki responded, "You two were close, right?"

"She was the angel in distress...I cared about her too much. She is gone now." Gundham whimpered. The others sat in silence.

"Would you like to talk about a lighter subject. Like...talents? We all go to Hope's Peak." Touko suggested.

"Sure. I'm the ultimate breeder. Speaking of...here they are." Gundham unveiled his hamsters, Gonta immediately lit up in excitement. Touko grew a soft smile. Maki was blank, but her eyes looked a lot less intense, "They are San-D, Maga-Z, Chum-P, and Jum-P."

"They are adorable. Gonta the ultimate entomologist. Gonta better with bug, but Gonta like animal too." Gonta said patting San-D on the head.

"I'm the ultimate child caregiver. Since I've always been seen as good with kids." Maki said, a small smile finally appearing.

"Not that it'll matter, but I'm the ultimate writing prodigy." Touko said, awkwardly. Gundham smiled calmly.

"So, how does this place work?" Gundham asked.

"Every day, teens leave for school. When we return we do our homework, help with the little ones downstairs, eat dinner, and then we shower, brush teeth, etc. Finally we have an hour of free time. Then sleep. Same stuff every day. We all ride the metro, heck we always hang out as a group with the other 'Losers, Weebs, and Orphans'...we prefer the term 'Out Crowd'." Maki explained.

"Does that mean I have to join your 'Out Crowd'?" Gundham asked, uncertainly.

"Unfortunately, nobody likes us or people like us. We're joined by people like Kazuichi, Hifumi, Kiibo...people that not many people affiliate with. You'll be shunned from the normal crowd. But we're also the least judgemental crowd to be in." Maki continued.

"But...I just started dating Nekomaru. He's not in the 'Out Crowd', now is he?" Gundham asked getting concerned. Immediately realizing that he accidentally came out of the closet to people he barely knew.

"He actually is what we call, a 'Jumper'. They don't belong belong with the In or the Out. They have friends in both. Another example Kokichi or Makoto. They don't care if you're popular. They are friends of the world." Touko explains. Maki smirks.

"But don't be ashamed of being gay. Gonta is too, he just didn't know until he found a male fashion magazine. And god knows how awkward that was, Gonta." Maki laughed.

Gonta looked a bit stunned, "Hey, it was big deal. Gonta had to out himself for good reason. Now Gonta not ashamed."

"Anyway, you're technically one of us. Among the beaten and cretin. Around the creeps and the geeks." Maki summarized.

"B-beaten?" Gundham asked.

"Abused. Like me, Mikan, and Kazuichi. Though Kazuichi breaks down if you bring it up. He can't escape his life. I wish he could though, he deserves better." Touko explains.

"His only hope is to flee." Maki says, "But he refuses."

"That's awful." Gundham says. Gonta had stayed quiet during all that, looking sad.

"Dinner will be in a half hour. If you want Gonta can help you unpack. I'm certain you don't want us girls seeing your underwear." Maki suggested. Gundham grabbed the bag of hastily packed clothes and entered the room next to the blue door. Gonta followed to help out.

As they unpacked Gonta kept looking and watching the single fly that hovered around the room. Gundham ignored it. He was tired, sad, and just wanted some sleep. After the unload of his clothes was finished, Gonta left and Gundham slumped down the wall he had leaned against. In a small, compressed, child-like position, he wept for the loss. As if he hadn't cried enough yet. He gazed out the window, but barely saw a thing.


	2. A New Day

Gundham awoke the next morning to Gonta standing in his bedroom doorway. And the first thing Gundham did, he screamed in shock. Why? Gonta wasn't wearing pants, or a shirt. He had only a pair of men's boxers on. Gundham hadn't ever seen any man in sunch a state, unless he counted his reflection after a shower.

"Gonta sorry! I came to wake up Gundham, but you sleep. So I decided to wait until you were moving around a bit to try. Sorry!" Gonta quickly apologized and helped Gundham off the floor where he fell.

"Why are you undressed?" Gundham's typical speaking style, unconventional exaggeration, had finally come back. And Gonta looked stunned.

"Why you sound so scary, Gonta sorry. I said sorry!" He, even though he was huge and buff, cowered as if Gundham may summon hell upon him.

"I apologize. I seem to have unconsciously returned to how I spoke before I found my mother...d-dead." Gundham tried to explain. Gonta suddenly beamed.

"You going to shower, yes? Gonta wanted to shower after waking you up."

"A mortal and I showering in close proximity? Is this a trap?" Gundham asked. Trying to sound confident, hoping a smile would form. But alas it didn't. So he gave up.

"There 4 showers in boys shower room. The bathroom has stall and urinal. So you shower a distance away if you want. Okay?" Gonta asked, his smile sticking to his face. In a way it warmed Gundham up.

"Alright, I guess." He sounded depressed again and Gonta got really worried.

"You okay? Gonta no like friends feeling sad."

"It's fine. My confidence quit already. It's weird anyway." Gundham said, Gonta suddenly hugged him. This made Gundham very uncomfortable. For one, this was his first time hugging a dude who was bearing only underwear, and for two, he was turning incredibly red and didn't have the scarf to hide it.

"Let's go. We need hurry. Train go in hour and half." Gonta walked out, a positive air lingered where Gonta once was. And for the first time, Gundham thought he might be able to get along with someone.

In the hall, Maki wore her usual outfit, her hair not her tied back. She looked tired and happy even. It was a new sight for Gundham, she seemed to hate school. Touko was humming in the bathroom and was also dressed already. She was braiding her hair. Gundham waved a greeting and asked Maki, "Does Gonta sleep in his underwear?"

Maki chuckled, "No, usually he sleeps naked. But he decided to wear underwear to keep things from being awkward between you two. That's about the gist of it."

"Oh..." Gundham felt his cheeks turn a light pink, "I should've figured that one out."

In the showers it was a bit more awkward. Gundham hadn't ever bathed in front of another guy before. Gonta seemed concentrated on his thoughts. He was moving slow and at one point looked heartbroken. Gundham didn't ask. It'd be an odd time and place to get emotional.

The four of them finished dressing and eating a quick breakfast before walking to the metro. At the entrance staircase stood three people. Or more so two people and an it. Kazuichi, Mikan, and K1-B0. Mikan and Kazuichi were holding hands. Smiling at each other. K1-B0 or Keebo as some called him, stared at a pigeon. Monitoring it.

"Hey! Mikan, Kazuichi, Keebo, sorry we leave a bit late." Gonta greeted the teens, they all seemed to be in good moods, but given what Touko said about Kazuichi and Mikan's abuse problems yesterday, Gundham kept an eye on them.

"Good morning, Gonta. I was just waiting to see what the pigeon would do." Keebo said as if he was uncomfortable, "Who's the new guy?"

Gundham instinctively shied away into his scarf. Looking awkward. Thankfully, Maki responded for him, "This is Gundham Tanaka. He lives with me, Touko, and Gonta now."

"Yeah." Touko pitched in.

"Oh, so you're the one who's mom passed away. I never had a mom, but I understand that it must've hurt to lose her so soon into the long life you would have." Keebo seemed to understand how loss was, hut not understand it personally. As though he were a mere onlooker.

"Thanks. Glad you understand."

"I-if you ever feel s-sick, it may be f-from depression. I could g-give you my routine check-up, i-if you'd like." Mikan asked her hands clasped in front of her. Kazuichi had a hand on her shoulder, an affectionate gesture.

"No thanks. I'll be fine. I just need to accept it and move forward. Right?" Gundham attempted at optimism. In a split second he caught sight of a bruise on Kazuichi's upper jaw. Hard to see but clearly there.

"Well, I guess this is welcome to the Out Crowd, Gundham. Thought you'd be in with the culture and arts crowd for life. Guess not though." Kazuichi smiled and gave a thumbs up. Gundham could see the smile's falsehood in the pink haired boy's eyes.

"Hurry, train get here soon. We no can miss it." Gonta said, ushering everyone to go inside the metro station. Gundham hadn't rode the metro before. It was an unusual experience for him. The train stopped and he stepped inside. But when the train began to move he was knocked into Gonta, they both blushed from how awkward it was, and looked away from each other.

School, was fast approaching.

\+ + + + +

The train was quite a nice place to be in, Keebo said that trains in Japan are much more clean due to the fact that there's a huge population. They don't want accidental disease outbreaks. This train came from out of the main city, so that's why there were only a few people on it. Keebo seemed like an optimist to Gundham, but it's hard to tell with robots.

Maki was seated, talking to Mikan and Touko. Having girl chat for themselves. Leaving the boys to stand awkwardly. Gonta occasionally said something, as did Keebo. But as the train stops grew closer to the school, Kazuichi was starting to act more open. As if he needed to prep for a day of suffering internally. Gundham joined the conversation about 5 stops before the school.

It was the most normal he'd felt in his life. Henwas so used to exaggeration and over-the-top speech, that having dropped it for his real talking style. Usually seen as depressing or scary, his normal speaking voice made Keebo seem shocked. Gundham hadn't really spoke since they left to meet them here. Gonta was numb to it, and Kazuichi tossed a worried glance at Gundham. The train made a final stop, the station name blasting through the intercom.

"Hope's Peak Campus Station." The automated voice said blankly. They all exited the train.

\+ + + + +

The school was being poured into by known ultimates and reserve course students, mostly seen as faceless. The groups of students to the right and left of the "Out Crowd" were immediately identified by Maki.

She sneakily pointed at the group that consisted of Mahiru, Hiyoko, Hifumi, Tsumugi, Korekiyo, Himiko, and Angie, "The Artists and Cultural Kids."

Touko identified the group in front of them, Kaede, Leon, Sayaka, and Ibuki, "The Music Kids."

Gonta looked over at the group on the left, Nekomaru, Akane, Ryoma, Sakura, Peko, and Aoi, "The Sportsmen. And women."

Kazuichi looked over at a group in front of the Sportsmen, Kokichi, Celeste, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, and Mondo, "There's the Crime Crew."

Mikan identified the last visible crowd, Kirumi, Kyouko, Shuichi, Makoto, and Ishimaru, "T-the Justice Bringers."

Gundham asked them, "What about people like Teruteru and Yasuhiro?"

"They are what we call, the Union Of Oddities. They banded together and seemed to all get along. That group includes Miss Sonia, Miu, Rantaro, Chihiro, and Junko." Kazuichi explained.

"What about Chiaki, Mukuro, Kaito, and Byakuya?" Gundham asked, only to get a look from Maki.

"Byakuya decided that all other groups were beneath him. He walks alone. Chiaki, Mukuro, and Kaito are the unexpected friend circle of the school. They name themselves, "Thinkers". They focus into what they know. Space, Gaming, Military Commands. It's been like that since the three met. They seem to get along pretty well. Chiaki and Mukuro train with Kaito. Kaito and Mukuro play video games with Chiaki. Chiaki and Kaito have fake battles and espionage with Mukuro. They seem to be great friends. Always laughing." Maki speaks with a slight bitterness. I guess she expected friends to be like that.

Gonta smiled and said, "So, Maki we go to usual place?"

"I suppose so. What do you guys think?" She eased up and looked to the other 4. Keebo shrugged, and nodded. Touko smiled and agreed. Mikan and Kazuichi agreed at the same time.

"It's settled, lead the way, Gonta." They all walked out to the bleachers near the track, the Sportsmen were challenging each other. Laughing. It looked like a normal day. The Crime Crew stood on the opposite set of bleachers away from the Out Crowd. Kokichi was telling some story to Nagito. Mondo was aggressively glaring at one of the Sportsmen, Aoi. Fuyuhiko was battling Celeste at poker.

Everyone seemed to have a place, except Gundham. He was so used to rolling with Sonia, that everything seemed odd. Until Nekomaru stopped yelling at Ryoma to pick up his pace, and walked over. "Hey there. You got a minute?"

Gundham nodded and they went over into a quiet area, over at the tennis court, the Thinkers were doing sit ups. Nekomaru looked a bit worried. Gundham spoke first, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. See, I brought up our relationship to the rest of the athletes. They told me it can't happen." Nekomaru looked upset, and finished what he had to say, "It's a rule in every group except the Thinkers that nobody should date an Out Crowd kid. I can't stay with you. It's not because I don't care about you. It's that I'm not allowed to without being exiled from all crowds. I'm sorry."

"What?" Growled Gundham, "You're just going to leave me? Is that it?"

"I said that I'm sorry. Look, I can still talk to you, I can't date you. We can be friends still, ri-" Gundham never let him finish.

"I cared about you, Nekomaru. I cared. If you care more about reputation. Then don't speak to me at all." Gundham snarled it, as if he were a pissed off wolf trying to engage in the English language.

"Sorry." Nekomaru said, before turning and jogging back to the group. Gundham sighed heavily, and began to leave the area, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kaito.

"Heard your mom passed, sorry for you loss, man. I mean I kinda get how you feel. So does Mukuro. She asked me to say that on behalf of us both." He paused. "You look hurt, what did Nekomaru say?"

"He just...it's nothing. He just says he can't be too close to me if I'm in the Out Crowd." Gundham had to keep himself from sobbing. The man he had a crush on for so long, broke it off after only 15 hours. It stung.

"Gundham, you can't let him get you down. You're going through a lot, and he doesn't get it. If you ever need to open up to anyone, we're willing to listen."

"We're?" Gundham asked.

"The Thinkers. We listen to anyone who has a problem. Give them an outlet, and let them come of their own free will." Mukuro appeared like magic behind Kaito with Chiaki at her side, and said her piece.

"Yeah, it's how Kazuichi keeps that cute smile on his face. We don't avoid the Out Crowd, in fact we're all pretty similar, the big shift is that we never joined a group and got kicked out. You all did. I remember when Maki was in the Justice Bringers. When Gonta was in the Oddities. When Mikan was among the Oddities too. Kazuichi used to be in the Arts crowd. Touko was part of it too. Keebo used to stick close to Miu. They all got kicked out. Not us." Chiaki continued the explanation.

"I see. What outlet do you have in mind?" Gundham asked.

"Well, what's the problem?" Kaito asked, "The dead relative or Nekomaru?"

"Both..."

"I see. Come with us. We got an idea." Kaito says the others nodded in agreement.

Gundham followed, quickly saying bye to the Out Crowd for the moment.


End file.
